everything_else_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Irina Kolton in Real Life: Debut Tour
Irina Kolton: The Tour was the debut headlining concert tour by American singer Irina Kolton, in support of her debut album Irina. The tour began on June 11, 2000 in Osaka and concluded on August 26 in Madrid, comprising 34 concerts. Her mother served as the travelling assistant. Background and development The tour was announced in late February 2000. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. Set list This set list is from the concert on June 11, 2000 in Osaka, Japan. It is not intended to represent all shows from the tour. # "Anytime" # "Why Haven't You Realized" # "Don't Stop Me Now" (Queen cover) # "Running in Circles" (contains elements of the theme song for PB&J Otter) # "When I Go Outside" # "Million Stars (At Night)" # "Not Enough Time" # "My Fault" # "The Other Day" # "Summertime" (Ella Fitzgerald cover) # "You Know That Monday Ain't for Me" # "Unnecessary" ;Surprise song * During the first show in Tokyo, "Anything" * During the second show in Tokyo, "Poor Butterfly" * During the show in Los Angeles, "I 2 I" * During the show in Salt Lake City, "I Think We're Alone Now" * During the show in Denver, "Easy Lover" * During the show in Tulsa, "Big Deal" * During the show in Kansas City, "That's the Beat of a Heart" * During the show in Minneapolis, "Gotta Tell You" * During the show in Cleveland, "Invincible" * During the show in New York City, "New York, New York" * During the show in Charlotte, "Believe" * During the show in Nashville, "Proud Mary" * During the show in Orlando, "Stand Out" * During the show in Richmond, "A Sleeping Bee" * During the show in Providence, "It's My Life" * During the show in Philadelphia, "Streets of Philadelphia" * During the show in Toronto, "That's the Way It Is" * During the show in Detroit, "Don't Stop Belivein'" * During the show in Omaha, "Always on the Run" * During the show in Boulder, "Don't Cry" * During the show in Las Vegas, "Call Me" * During the show in Portland, "Over the Rainbow" * During the show in Vancouver, "I Will Remember You" * During the show in Belfast, "Beautiful Life" * During the show in Dublin, "Zombie" * During the show in Paris, "Non, je ne regrette rien" * During the show in Cologne, "Stranger in Paradise" * During the show in London, "You Gotta Be" * During the show in Manchester, "Circle of Life" * During the show in Glasgow, "Memory" * During the show in Birmingham, "Written in the Stars" * During the show in Amsterdam, "Butterfly" * During the show in Madrid, "Oops, I Did It Again" Reaction A reviewer from Mainichi Shimbun says: "Irina's voice was in perfect form throughout the entire concert." Tour dates Selected box office data Cancelled Shows Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse